akatsuki, premiers sourirs
by loveakatsukixD
Summary: l'akatsuki a besoin d'une medic nin... ils vont s'interresser à une jeune fille "pas comme les autres"... mais quels sont les secrets qui hantent la jeune fille? il vous faudra lire pour connaître la suite xD désolé je ne sais pas résumé xD CHAP 13 POSTE
1. Chapter 1

chapitre1 - découverte

Deidara et Tobi partirent pour une énième mission. Seulement cette fois ils étaient très enthousiastes:ils partaient chercher leur nouvelle recrue. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de renseignements sur elle. Ils savaient juste qu'elle avait 19ans, qu'elle vivait à Konoha depuis quatre ans, qu'elle y était devenu ninja et qu'elle était devenu en très peu de temps très douée et une grande médic-nin, elle aurait été prise avec sakura sous l'aile de Tsunade lorsque Sasuke est parti...mais il ne savaient rien de sa vie d'avant et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, et il faut dire qu'ils étaient bien curieux...

Sa maison était étrangement éloignée du reste du village. Il fallait suivre un petit sentier qui menait à l'orée d'un bois et ou se trouvait une petite maison dans une sorte de clairière, même s'il s'agissait plus du reste du bois transformé en lieu d'entrainement. Il devait être trois heures du matin. Ils s'introduirent sans bruit.

_**Deidara** Oo c'est pas un peu triste de vivre ici?? elle a 19ans! oO_

À l'intérieur se trouvait une petite cuisine très fonctionnelle, simplement décorée avec une table et une seule chaise.

_**Deidara**_ _Oo __une seule chaise? oO_

Il y avait deux portes, dont une entre ouverte: la salle de bain. Ils ouvrirent donc délicatement la seconde, et ils furent... surpris. Il y avait une enveloppe sur le bureau, avec un _désolé_ en guise de titre, et deux sacs au sol, accompagnés d'un petit mot:

_Tobi et Deidara,_

_désolé pour ces deux sacs qui sont un peu lourds mais comme je ne reviendrais surement plus jamais ici... j'ai fait en sorte de n'emporter que le minimum._

_Merci d'avance_

_j'ai hâte d'enfin vous rencontrer_

_Hinane._

Nos deux compères restèrent sans voix. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'ils allaient l'enlever?? et en plus elle avait le toupet de demander à ce que l'on prenne ses sacs! On aura tout vu... et c'est à ce moment que Deidara remarqua que l'un des sacs étaient pleins à craquer... de matériels de peintures. Avec des rouleaux soigneusement rangés dans du tissu pour les garder intact. Il leva les yeux vers les murs de la chambre, et s'aperçut qu'elle était couverte de peintures. Il croyait rêver. Ou plutôt être dans le rêve d' Hinane. Malheureusement il faisait trop sombre pour bien distinguer les formes et les couleurs mais il était aux anges: une artiste! Peut-être va-t-elle aimer ses sculptures? Appréciera-t-elle son talent à sa juste valeur? Et voilà que Deidara était parti dans un flot de pensés qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, un petit sourire malicieux se dessinant sur son beau visage.

_**Tobi: Deidara-sensei!! Deidara sensei!! on la réveille ou pas?**_

_**Deidara: humm... non. On fait comme prévu hum.**_

_**Tobi: Tobi est content! Elle a déjà préparé ses affaires!!**_

_**Deidara: c'est ce que j'aimerai comprendre justement... bon prend les sacs, je m'occupe d'elle.**_

_**Tobi: mais Tobi porte déjà les notres!**_

_**Deidara: deux de plus ou de moins... oh et puis discute pas. C'est comme ça un point c'est tout. Hum! **_

Et ils repartirent comme ils étaient venu, Tobi quelque peu chargé... et Hinane dormant paisiblement sous l'effet du chloroforme dans les bras du blond.

* * *

**merci d'avoir lu!!! ^^ j'espère que ça va vous donner envi de lire la suite... c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents ^^" **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapitre 2:réveil**

Les deux compères marchaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, dans le silence pour ne pas la réveiller. Deidara sentit d'un coup que la respiration de la kunoichi s'était raccourci et était légèrement saccadée. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et se stoppa net. Elle le regardait. Non, elle le fixait, avec des yeux pénétrants, troublant, d'un beau bleu outre-mer, le visage entièrement neutre, une légère lueur effrayée dans le regard. Tobi se retourna et, voyant la scène, cria d'où il était:

_**Tobi: Hinane est enfin réveillée!!**_

et il courut vers eux. La kunoichi fut prise de panique et, sautant violemment des bras du blond, se mis en position d'attaque, seulement elle n'avait pas d'armes sur elle. Quand elle vit que Tobi, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction, s'arrêta dans sa course, elle sauta sur une branche. Deidara, quant à lui, n'eu pas eu le temps de réagir, car tout cela avait pris presque moins d'une seconde.

Il se dirigea vers la branche de la kunoichi (_montre les dents, histoire de compléter le tableau xD)_ qui regardait Tobi d'un oeil meurtrier.

_**Deidara: heu... ça va? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais...**_

C'est maintenant Deidara qu'elle regardait d'un oeil meurtrier.

_**Tobi: Tobi est désolé! Tobi ne voulait pas faire peur à hinane!**_

Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle baissa la tête. Au bout de quelques secondes, sentant braqués sur elle des regards plus qu'interrogateurs,elle descendit. Elle se planta devant eux, silencieuse, toujours tête baissée.

_**Hinane: pardon...je ne voulais pas...**_

Sa voix était ferme. Ils voulurent lui répondre mais elle les coupa.

_**Hinane: je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait porter mes sacs, pour ma « réaction » et de vous avoir regarder, Deidara.**_

Elle avait dit ça d'une seule traite, toujours la tête fixant le sol, qui devait être terriblement intéressant. Nos deux amis restèrent coi devant cette déclaration.

_**Tobi: ne t'en fait pas Hinane! Tobi est très content de porter tes sacs! Tobi est très content d'avoir une nouvelle amie!**_

_**Deidara: tu es désolée de m'avoir... regarder?**_

Hinane ne bougea pas.

Deidara, ne comprenant pas cette façon de passer de « je vais te trusidé!!!! : » à « je...je désolée!! *.* », décida de couper le silence qui commençait à s'installer et qui devenait pesant.

_**Deidara: allons-y, hum. **_(il aurait pu trouver mieu - -'')

Le blond ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il comprenait encore moins une chose: elle était vraiment bizarre et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, fasciné. Elle était superbe. Elle avait les traits fins, des cheveux noir corbeau allant jusqu'aux oreilles, la raie sur le côté avec une mèche lui cachant légèrement l'oeil droit, et une espèce de longue queue de cheval allant jusqu'au bas du dos, attachée à intervalles réguliers par des élastiques. Elle était grande, et toute fluette. Elle était aussi pâle qu'Itachi. Elle portait un débardeur noir, une veste noir avec de nombreuses poches et le col levé, un panta-court noir également, avec des grosses bottes à boucles (vous ne devinerez jamais!!!) noires. Elle marchait, sûr d'elle, droite et gracieuse, et pourtant sa tête demeurait en avant, dissimulant son visage aux humeurs si changeantes.

* * *

La kunoichi marchait, la tête toujours plongée vers ce sol si passionnant, sans se souciée du regard des deux autres braqués sur elle. Elle était habituée d'être regardée ainsi. D'être toujours regarder par les autres. sauf que ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que les regards des deux hommes n'étaient pas des regards de rancoeur, de haine, de mépris ou encore de dédain comme elle en avait l'habitude.

_x: Hey! Vous! Ouai vous avec les drôles de capes! Vous faites partis de l'akatsuki, jme trompe?_

_Deidara: qu'est ce que c'est que cet abruti??_

_Tobi: l'abruti va mourir! l'abruti va mourir!_

_x: Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez avec l'hypnotiseuse!?!_

_Tobi/Deidara:HEIN??_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: pupilles**

_Deidara/Tobi:HEIN?!?_

_Hinane:pas encore..._

_D/T:...?_

_H:tant pis, puisque tous les habitants me donnent se surnom débile depuis que je suis arrivée, tu vas payer pour eux.... _

elle avait toujours la tête vers le sol, un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage. Elle leva la tête d'un coup sec, fixa l'inconnu d'un regard qui pétrifia l'homme, Deidara et Tobi.(pour ceux qui ont lu death note, vous voyez la tête de Mello quand il a son pti sourire sadik avec un oeil plus ouvert que l'autre et la tête légèrement inclinée? ba sa ressemble à ça xD). Non seulement elle fesait horriblement peur, mais ses pupilles avaient changées. C'était des pupilles totalement inconnues des quatres personnes présentes. inconnues d'Hinane aussi. Elle savait qu'elle les avait, c'est tout. C'était comme quatre vagues qui se réunissaient au centre, noire, bleue, noire et bleue. Ca ressemblait beaucoup à un viseur, et ça tournait comme pour s'ajuster. Ajoutez ça à son expression de tueur fou et vous obtenez... une Hinane très en colère... (héhé BD)

elle fixait l'homme, qui se mit à trembler. Et ce fut comme un déclic: son visage se décomposa de peur. Il devint blanc comme un linge, ils se mit à trembler de toutes ses forces, incapable de tomber, comme retenu par le regard d'Hinane. ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens, comme s'il voyait sa propre mort dans le regard de la jeune femme. Il se mit à pleuré toujours incapable de détourner le regard. Il fut prit de convulsions, son coeur allait vite, trop vite. Son coeur allait lâcher. Et Hinane qui, ne sachant d' où ce sentiment effroyable de plaisir venait, continuait encore et encore, la pression devenant de plus en plus forte, jusqu'au moment ou...

Deidara: arrête.

et tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Il avait été si froid en disant ça... sa voix était tranchante. mais qu'avait-elle fait?(on se le demande oui...). En tout cas ça avait suffit à la stopper. Elle était choquée. Lui qui avait été si gentil depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré...(c'est vrai qu'elle aussi elle a été très sympa -_-" xD). Et la il... se comportait comme tous les autres. Ils la détestent tous à qu'elle est devenu très forte très vite, trop vite, parce qu'elle a des pouvoirs dont personne n'en connaît la provenance, parce que personne ne sait d'où elle vient, parce que ses pouvoirs font peur aux gens.

L'homme, qui s'était écroulé, était roulé en une petite boule tremblottante (le pauvre type de 45ans en train de pleurer maman xD), murmurant de petits "nan....je n'veux plus...faite la partir....".Tobi et son sensei en avait froid dans le dos. Il ne comprennaient pas ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux, mais il savaient que c'était Hinane qui avait fait ça. Il la regardèrent (syncros! xD). Elle fixait le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, comme de nouveau fascinée par la poussière du sol, ça devait être une habitude chez elle. Elle tourna la tête vers Deidara, toujours en moins d'une seconde, ce qui fit (encore) sursauter l'assemblée (sauf le type qui pleure, trop occupé apparemment, xD).

Hinane:...pourquoi...?

Elle avait une si petite voix...on arait dit une petite fille de cinq ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre, tant il était surpris par ses changement d'humeur.

Deidara:...

Tobi: Tobi veut savoir pourquoi Hinane veut tuer le monsieur de Konoha!

Hinane: je ne fait plus parti de Konoha, je n'ai donc aucune raison de ne pas l'épargner...

Tobi: mais le monsieur n'a rien fait!

Hinane se redressa (inutile de préciser qu'ils sont sursauter) et fixa Tobi d' un air effaré.

Hinane: tu trouves ça normal... qu'il me traite comme une moins que rien?? avant je n'avait pas le droit de répondre. je n'ai jamais rien dit. j'ai toujours tout pris sur moi. et maintenant que je quitte définitivement ce village, je n'ai pas le droit de répondre quand on m'insulte??

Deidara: ce type n'est même pas ninja.

Hinane: parce que si jte traitait de fille, tu me frapperais pas?

Elle avait été trop loin. le mal était fait. Elle avait touché le point sensible. Il la regarda avec toutes la haine qu'il avait en lui, et ce fut pour hinane aussi la goutte d'eau. Elle ne supportait pas ça. elle considéra alors que lui aussi, il la détestait. Et elle en fut plus touché qu'elle ne l'aurait penser. C'était le premier ami qu'elle avait eu depuis... longtemps, avec Tobi, et elle pensait qu'il la détestait. Deidara s'en voulu lui aussi,il commençait à comprendre que si le sol était si passionnant à ses yeux, si elle était si timide et s'il n'y avait qu'une seule chaise dans sa cuisine, c'est parce que tout Konoha devait se comporter comme la loque qui se désydratait sous leurs yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation, elle ne voulait pas entendre de sa bouche qu'il la détestait. Ca serait trop se tourna dos aux trois hommes (deux et demi), sa main la démangeait terriblement, dessiner. C'était sa façon de se vider. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle avait terriblement envi de pleurer, elle avait dit quelque chose d'horrible.

Hinane:...je... je ne voulais pas...

Deidara:...

Tobi:...o.O

x:...faite qu'elle parte....

Deidara: t'inquiète j'ai l'habitude. il avait un ton accusateur.

Hinane: ce n'est pas ça....

Deidara:tsss... ouai c'est ça...

Elle se retourna brusquement vers le blond, se retrouvant sans le faire exprès très proche de lui, et lui dit bien en face quelque chose qui étonna bien le blond.

Hinane: Je ne le pensais pas le moins du monde. J'ai dit cela parce que tu as les cheveux long et qu'il me fallait quelque chose à donner au change. Je l'ai dit sans réfléchir, sans penser que j'aurait réellement pu te faire du mal. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas penser qu'un homme aussi beau que toi puisse avoir ce genre de complexes.

elle avait dit ça avec tout le sérieux du monde. Deidara était... encore une fois sans savoir que lui répondre (c'est qu'elle est troublante la gamine xD). Tobi eu une soudaine envi de rire, mais il se retint.

Elle leur tourna le dos, honteuse d'avoir dit tant de mots dans une seule phrase (les derniers mots de la phrase en particulier je pense xD)

Deidara:............................................ merci ^^ (XD tout content de lui)

Tobi: Tobi pense que l'on devrait vite repartir si l'on ne veut pas se faire gronder par Pain!!!

Deidara: tu as raison, allons-y! (mdr Deidara tout sourir ^^)

et ils repartirent en silence...

x: tu me le paiera....Hinane.... je te ferait poursuivre..... tu vas regretter de t'être attaquer impunément au frère de Tsunade.....

* * *

**bon merci d'avoir lu, je dois avouer que mes deux premiers chapitres sont un peu sans intérêt xD mais bon en espérant que celui là vous aura plu ^^ (et oui Tsunade a un frère, qui n'est pas ninja mais qui a beaucoup d'influence au conseil...)**


	4. Chapter 4

Bon chers lecteurs désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe x) et désolé je viens de m'apercevoir que dans mon dernier chapitre il manquait des bouts de phrases, je vais essayer de faire plus attention cette fois ^^

merci pour les reviews =D

* * *

**Chapitre 4: lettre et bouton bleu**

bureau de Tsunade...

ninja 1: personne ne la vu depuis hier soir.

Ninja 2: lorsque nous somme entrés chez elle, il y avait une lettre sur le bureau.

Il tend la lettre _désolé_ à Tsunade, qui l'ouvre avec un certain énervement, s'imaginant que cette petite écervelée était partie en vacances, Konoha n'étant pas assez bien pour elle...Il avaient tout de même était très sympa avec elle! elle lui avait prêter une petite maison,formée pour devenir ninja... Puis son visage se figea. Elle fit appeler Sakura dans son bureau au plus vite, ainsi que Kakashi.

Tsunade: malheureusement et comme vous le savez Naruto est avec Jiraya et ne peut donc être présent. Quant à Sasuke...hé bien il ne peut pas non plus être présent.

Sakura:mais que ce passe-t-il??

Kakashi:...

Tsunade tend la lettre à Sakura.

_Désolée_

_je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, mais je ne le pouvais pas._

_De toute façon cela n'aurait servi à rien._

_Je pars. Enfin je vais plutôt me faire enlever, cette nuit._

_Par l'akatsuki._

_Il faut penser que mon temps à Konoha est terminer._

_L'équipe numéro sept me manquera._

_Merci de m'avoir acceuilli dans votre village._

_Merci pour votre enseignement, Tsunade-sama._

_Merci pour ton amitié, Sakura, même si elle fut tardive._

_Merci pour ton amitié, Naruto, qui fut toujours imprévisible._

_Merci pour votre... présence? kakashi, elle me fut précieuse._

En espérant ne pas avoir à vous affronter prochainement.

Si Sasuke revenait, remercier-le de ma part.

Il comprendra.

Hinane.

Sakura était sous le choc. Non seulement encore un coéquipier de moins, mais en plus elle ne supportait pas ses derniers mots "_il comprendra"_. Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire, ça hein??Elle savait que Hinane était la seule personne avec qui Sasuke tenait une conversation normale. C'était la seule personne avec qui Sasuke passait du temps en dehors des entrainements, seuls bien entendu. Elle, et toutes les kunoichis étaient bien sûr terriblement jalouses. Mais Hinane restait une amie de Sakura... elle avait été si gentille avec elle losqu'_il_ était parti. Elle avait soutenu cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui peut de temps avant pourtant avait été si hautaine et arrogante envers la jeune fille aux cheveux corbeaux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir été l'amie de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle savait qu'il ne s'était rien passer entre eux. Hinane le lui avait promis des millions de fois. Elle ne pouvait que la croire. Et maintenant que son amie était en danger de mort, elle pensait à ses petits caprices personnels???

OoEt puis d'abord pourquoi je pense des choses pareils moi, alors qu'elle s'est faite enlevée par la plus dangereuse des organisations criminelles...oO

* * *

_Hinane: On est perdu..._

cela faisait plus de 5 heures qu'ils couraient dans les bois.

_Deidara: Mais non voyons! on fait juste quelques détours..._

_Hinane: Non. pendant les trois premières heures, vous faisiez des détours pour que je ne reconnaisse pas le chemin. (marmonne:comme si j'allais m'enfuire...). Mais depuis deux heures, on tourne littéralement en rond!!!_

_Deidara: Et comment peux-tu être si sûr de toi, hum?!?_

_Hinane: Parce que au premier passage ici j'ai remarquer ce petit bouton bleu parterre. C'est la quatrième fois que je croise un bouton bleu - -" et ne me dit pas que c'est une coincidence...._

Deidara était tout fière de lui, il avait réussi à lui faire aligner des phrases, qui plus est sans "excuses" et sans blancs. En réalité c'était là les premières paroles qu'elle prononçait depuis qu'ils avaient commencer à courir...

Tobi: peut-être que c'est Tobi et Deidara-sensei qui les ont semer pour ne pas se perdre, justement!!!

Deidara: ya que toi pour imaginer un truc aussi débile Tobi, ne m'inclue pas dans tes délires, hum... mais où tu vois un bouton bleu d'abord??

Hinane: là -_-"

Deidara: je vois pas!

Hinane: juste là -_-"

Deidara: mais bon sang ya rien!!!

Hinane: tu veux que j'examine tes yeux?

Deidara ne savait même pas si elle disait ça sérieusement ou non...

Deidara: c'est toi que tu devrez examiner!!! J'y suis pour rien si t'a des hal... o.O mais comment...

Il y avait du vent, ce qui décolla une légère couche de sable au moment où il prononçait ces mots, découvrant un petit bouton bleu...

Deidara: un bouton bleu... sous cet espèce de sable... mais comment tu l'as vu hein??

Hinane: tu parles c'est trois grains de sable qui t'empêche de voir toi?

Deidara: oh mais ça va je l'avais pas remarqué d'accord?!? Je l'avais pas vu!

Hinane: c'est ce que je dis je devrais t'examiner les...

Deidara:Mes yeux vont TRES BIEN!!! Je l'avais pas remarqué c'est tout!

Tobi: si ça peu vous rassurer Deidara-sensei, Tobi ne l'avais pas vu nn plus...

Deidara: Oh toi n'en rajoute pas HUM!

Tobi: mais je...

Hinane réprimait des pulsions. mais d'ou venaient-elles... elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle devait juste porter sa main à sa bouche et ses muscles du ventre étaient contractés au maximum.

Tobi: Hinane ne se sent pas bien??

Deidara: de quoi tu...??

En effet, elle était devant eux, les avant-bras plaquées contre son ventre, presque tremblante, la tête complètement collée à son buste...

Deidara: ça va??

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle lacha ses bras.... et éclata de rire. Un rire léger, presque enfantin, mais un vrai bon fou-rire qui la fit tomber à la renverse.

D/T: O.o

Elle était parterre, assise devant eux, ne comprennant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait... rit? Mais depuis quand n'avait-elle pas rit? sûrement depuis ce jour...

_Hinane, se relevant maladroitement... : désolée ^^ heu je...._

_Deidara, déçu que cela n'ai duré que si peu de temps: J'en ai assez!_

_Hinane: je... je ne voulais vraiment pas... je suis...._

_Deidara: tait-toi!_

_Hinane: mais je.._

_Deidara: CHUT! ta compris?? je t'entend encore une fois t'excuser et tu vas avoir affaire à moi!! compris?! Arrête de penser que tout ce que tu fais est une faute!! STOP! Maintenant, et que tu le veuille ou non, tu es une ninja déserteuse!! et à ce titre, tu n'as plus à t'excuser auprès de personne!!!! COMPRIS??!!??_

_Hinane, ne sachant pourquoi, ria de nouveau, et encore plus joliement. Tobi se joignit à elle, vite suivit par Deidara qui était, à cet instant précis, le plus fière de tout les hommes._

* * *

_Sakura: on doit la retrouver!!!_

_Tsunade: Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de leur position initiale, et nous sommes déjà en début d'après-midi..._

_X: TSUNADE!!!!!! TSUNADE!!!!!!_

_Tsunade: oh non.... je suis en réunion CA SE VOIT PAS???_

_X:Ce qui vient de se passer est bien plus important que n'importe qu'elle de tes petites réunions ninja..._

_Tsunade, ne supportant déjà plus la présence de l'homme : qu'y a-t-il..._

_X: l'hypnotiseuse se dirigeait vers la forêt blanche!!! Et avec l'akastuki qui plus est!!! Et tu ne devinera jamais le pire!!!! ELLE M'A ATTAQUEE, OUI!!! MOI!!!! ELLE A AUSEE S'EN PRENDRE A MOI!!! ALORS QUE JE VENAIS GENTILLEMENT DE LA SALUER... Elle a faillit ME TUER, rien qu'avec ses yeux!!!! C'est un monstre!!! je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas garder une calamitée pareille! mais toi, tu ne m'écoute jamais!!! et maintenant qu'elle est avec l'akatsuki, ils vont s'en prendre à Konoha! et sera ta fau..._

_Tsunade: SA SUFFIT! Calme-toi un peu, pour le moment nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelle de l'akatsuki depuis longtemps. Et nous avons trop peu d'informations sur leurs déplacements. De plus, même en partant maintenant, nous ne pourrons jamais les rattraper, il va nous falloir attendre un autre signe d'eux si nous voulons tenter quoi que ce soit..._

_Sakura: mais... on ne va quand même pas... _

_Kakashi: si elle a bien rejoint l'akatsuki, de grès ou de force, alors oui, nous devrons nous battre..._

* * *

_et voilà! ppffiiouuu c'était long ^^ j'ai mis plus de temps que prévus à l'écrire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira =)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: tests**

La lune était pleine, effleurant de sa douce lumière la peau de neige d'Hinane, qui courait aux côtés de ses nouveaux coéquipiers depuis le matin. Il n'avaient fait qu'un seul arrêt pour manger. Ils étaient épuisés... et Deidara repensait aux instructions de Pein.

**Flash back**

_Pein: tu vas lui faire passer son premier test. L'endurance. Tu dois voir combien de temps elle peut courir sans faire une seule pause. Si elle se plaint, si elle demande trop de pause, tuez-la._

_Deidara: …_

_Pein: compris? (Deidara fait un petit signe de tête, résigné) Bien. Hidan, à leur arrivée, tu devra l'affronter. Je n'ai aucun renseignement sur sa façon de combattre. Je vous observerai. Ne la tue pas, sauf si je t'en donne la permission._

_Hidan: compris héhé! (un sourire sadique aux lèvres)_

_Pein: bien, Deidara et Tobi partez immédiatement._

**Fin de flash back.**

Deidara avait peur au début de la journée, surtout en la voyant si frêle. Il s'imaginait quelle ne tiendrait pas quatre heures d'affilée... et elle avait tenue une journée entière. Et elle ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Maintenant c'était lui qui voulait s'arrêté!! mais, depuis qu'ils avaient (enfin) retrouvé leur chemin, il savait qu'il leur restait deux heures de course, et il voulait qu'elle fasse bonne impression auprès de Pein, histoire que Hidan l'épargne...

Hinane, elle, avait bien compris que si même Tobi, qui paraissait dire tout ce qu'il pense, ne se plaignait pas après tant de temps, c'était bien parce qu'ils la testaient, et il était hors de question que ce soit elle qui demande à ce que l'on s'arrête. Mais honnêtement elle n'étaient pas loin de tombée au moindre cailloux qui se tiendrait sur sa route, et elle savait qu'elle ne se relèverait pas avant quelques heures... Elle ne pouvait donc pas se permettre le moindre faux pas. Alors, pour ne pas dormir debout, elle essaya de penser à tout ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Ses pensée, par la fatigue générale, étaient un peu troublée... elle repensa à son réveil, dans les bras du blond. Elle repensa immédiatement à ses yeux, d'un magnifique bleu océan, en disant long sur son caractère. Car le pouvoir d'Hinane, enfin le pouvoir de ses pupilles, c'est de lire dans les yeux des gens. De lire leur humeur, leurs sentiments, et par conséquent, elle cernait vite les gens. Et lui, il paraissait serein, une pointe de peur tout de même, et un drôle de sentiment... de la fièreté? enfin ça c'était avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée et que son regard croisa le sien, Hinane du désactivé ses pupilles de peur qu'il ne pense qu'elle l'attaquait. Mais la brune ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Ses yeux, elle se noyait littéralement dedans, n'ayant plus une seule idée claire, juste ses yeux hantant ses pensée encore et encore...

_pense à autre chose..._ Ses anciens amis lui sautèrent à la figure,ceux qu'elle venait d'abandonner: Naruto, Sakura et.... kakashi.

Kakashi, qui avait était leur sensei à l'époque de l'équipe numéro 7 et qui essayait de se comporter... comme un père? enfin c'était surtout de la compassion et de la pitié qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais elle l'acceptait, lui au moins s'inquiétait pour elle.

Naruto, lui qui était orphelin, en apprenant qu'elle aussi était seule, se lia tout de suite à elle. Enfin il essaya. Elle parlait peu,au début, il lui fesait peur. Mais il resta toujours près d'elle, n'abandonnant pas comme à son habitude. Au bout de plusieurs mois, il devinrent proches. Naruto avait gagné, et il était si heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un dans la "même situation" que lui... Ils devinrent vite des confidents. Mais en publique, Hinane refusait de lui adresser la parole, ne voulant pas que Naruto soit rejetter lui aussi. Naruto, qui vivait seul également, lui proposa de vivre ensembles pour se tenir compagnie, mais elle refusa. Elle savait qu'elle partirai un jour, et elle avait peur que Naruto ne finisse par avoir des sentiments pour elle... mais c'était tout de même son meilleur ami et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laisser ainsi, sans prévenir, un peu comme... Mais lorsque l'équipe c'est séparée, lui étant parti avec Jiraya, elle se dit qu'il ne serait pas tout de suite mis au courant et que cela passerait peut-être un peu mieu... (tu parles sa sera pire!)

Sakura, elle, elle la détestait lors de l'équipe numéro 7. Elle la haissait de toute son âme. Elle était terriblement jalouse. c'est seulement au départ de Sasuke qu'elle devinrent "amies", ou plutôt lors de leur formation par Tsunade. Elles s'étaient rapprochées, partageant la même douleur, la rose ayant perdu son amour et la brune ayant perdu son sauveur... chose que personne ne su jamais. et Sakura finit même par apprécier parler avec elle, enfin lorsqu'Hinane daignait dire un mot, même si elle ne demandait que ça. Mais elle lui manquerai un peu elle aussi... c'est qu'elles avaient partagé quelques moments inoubliables peu de temps avant son départ... on va dire qu'elle était en train de vraiment devenir amie et qu'elle est parti trop tôt pour Sakura.

Sasuke...lui... dès qu'elle la vu, elle a su qu'elle avait déjà vu ses pupilles de sang quelque part... ses cheveux corbeaux et ses pupilles de jais lui paraissaient si familières... mais elle ne savait pas où elle les avait vu, tout concernant sa petite enfance jusqu'à ses six ans ayant été effacées de sa mémoire. tout chez lui lui paraissait familier. et elle s'entendait parfaitement avec lui, même s'il se parlait très peu. les regards suffisaient. mais surtout, sasuke lui avait sauvé la vie... la vie à konoha étant si insupportable, alors qu'elle pensait enfin pouvoir être heureuse, l'avait menée à tenter quelque chose d'affreux. lors d' une virée en montagne pour un entraînement "nature", pendant la nuit, elle était partie se balader comme à son habitude.c'était une fille de nuit. et elle se retrouva par hasard devant une falaise... et avança, déterminer à sauter. au dernier moment un bras la tira violemment et l'attira contre lui. Sasuke. Il lui fit promettre de ne jamais refaire ça. C'était la seule personne qui comptait pour le brun. Comme sa soeur. Sa soeur qu'il devait protéger. Lui aussi sentait qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Et lorsqu'il parti, il offra à Hinane un bandeau avec se signe du clan des uchiwa dessus. Hinane l'avait toujours, d'ailleurs. Il était dans son sac, celui que Tobi portait...

Tobi... il la terrifiait. Elle ne pouvait pas lire correctement en lui, ne voyant qu'un seul oeil, mais c'était trouble, une drôle d'aura s'émanait de lui, une aura puissante, dangereuse. Et elle sentait que toutes ses paroles, ses gestes, ses enfantillages sonnaient faux. et plus terrifiant encore, ses yeux étaient les même que l'uchiwa. elle en était certaine. Ce n'était sûrement pas Sasuke, et Itachi était un autre membre de l'akatsuki, elle le savait. et le fait qu'il puisse y avoir un autre uchiwa, qui semble très puissant et qui cache son visage...Hinane avait peur de lui. Mais malgré tout il ne paraissait pas lui vouloir de mal. Et son ton enfantin la rassurait un peu. C'était peu être faux mais vu que Deidara l'engueulait en permanence il resterait gamin un bon bout de temps.

Deidara... sa respiration régulière, son torse chaud... effectivement elle avait bien dormi dans les bras du blond qui, avec le rythme de la course, la berçait doucement...

_Deidara: on est presque arrivé._

Depuis combien de temps elle réfléchissait? aucune idée mais elle ne sentait plus ses jambes...

_Tobi: Tobi est content!!! Tobi veut dormir!_

_Deidara: et bien tu attendra qu'on arrive! plus que quelques centaines de mètres...._

_x: Salut poupée..._

Hinane se stoppa net. elle leva la tête et aperçu un homme aux cheveux d'agent habillé d'une longue cape noire aux nuages rouges... et des yeux violets. Hinane activa sans se rendre compte ses pupilles. il était... heureux, il se réjouissait, mais pas de manière très rassurante, avec un regard plus que sadique...

_Deidara: salut Hidan..._

_Hidan: je pensait que vous n'arriveriez que demain!!! tu m'impressionne fillette! c'est quoi ton pti nom déjà!_

_Hinane:(dans un murmure) Hinane..._

_Hidan: allons soit pas timide! c'est quoi ces yeux?! c sympa dit donc... tu compte m'attaquer avec des vaguelette bleues et noires?_

_Hinane: heu non pardon c'est un réfl..._

_Hidan: tant pis si tu veux pas te défendre!!!_

et sur ce il sorti sa faux à trois lames...


	6. Chapter 6

**chapitre 6: acceuil**

et il sortit sa faux à trois lames...

Hinane demeura un instant sans réaction, un vide immense s'emparant de son esprit... "je vais mourir". c'était l'évidence, je ne suis pas à la hauteur... mais tant pis. je ne sens plus mes jambes ni mes bras, mais je me défendrais comme je peux.. avec un peu de chance il m'épargneront, mais uniquement s'il constatent que je suis à la hauteur, hors à ce moment précis un enfant de cinq ans me mettrait à terre... tant pis... je vais jouer le tout pour le tout. Peu être que Deidara et Tobi me défendrons face à Pain (oui je le connais aussi biensur, merci les visions! :D)... de toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre.

Hinane ferma les yeux et se concentra... elle eu soudain une vision, une simple image d'à peine une seconde qui montrait Hidan léchant du sang sur sa faux. Elle analysa immédiatement: soit il est taré, soit c'est une technique. En sachant que les deux possibilités sont tout à fait plausible, elle se dit de redoubler sa vigilance... (super conseil= éviter de se faire découper par une faux! xD). Elle ne connaît pas ses capacités, mais un criminel de rang S devrait logiquement être très puissant...

Oo avec le chakra qu'il me reste, je vais directement lancer une grosse attaque, pas le temps pour des prélimiraires... oO

Elle invoqua deux espèces de dagues en argent, serties de saphirs, seules souvenir de ses parents. Elle déclencha ses pupilles, mais Deidara et Tobi la regardèrent étrangement: ce n'était pas les mêmes. Le dessin était le même, mais pas les couleurs: les quatres vagues étaient noirs et rouges. De plus, des veines jaillissaient tout autour de ses yeux, ce qui la rendait plus... impressionnante disons.

Hidan, quant à lui, souriait encore d'avantage à la vue de cette drôle de technique: avec un peu de chance il allait bien s'amuser!

Puis tout se passa très vite.

Elle fonça sur lui, à une vitesse vertigineuse (Deidara se réjouit à l'idée d'une concurrente pour Itachi!). Il l'esquiva avec difficulté, mais ce n'était qu'un clown. En effet elle s'était positionner derrière lui. Il se retourna. Elle "verrouilla" ses pupilles, il la fixait, attendant de voir ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer... et au bout de quelques instants il hurla et tomba à terre. Biensur il se releva, l'air le plus heureux du monde, un poignard entre les deux yeux et l'autre dans le coeur. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Il eu comme une absence, tout simplement... il avait l'impression qu'on avait mis son cerveau sur pause et qu'il s'était réveillé avec des poignards plantés ça et là... il était bluffé. Mais en même temps il s'était fait avoir car il s'était beaucoup laisser faire: le coup du clown il connaissait. Mais son but était de découvrir ses attaques. C'est pourquoi il lui laissa le champ libre.

Quant à Hinane... disons qu'au moment où il lui rendit ses poignards avec son plus beau sourire accompagné d'un petit " pas mal poupée ;) " elle s'évanouie...

et ce fut le noir complet.

Elle se réveilla doucement et surtout avait une migraine pas possible. Elle avait tout le corps très engourdi, et mit du temps avant de réaliser où elle était... dans une chambre avec ses dessins aux murs! Elle tenta de s'asseoir, chose qu'elle fit avec difficulté. Son cerveau était perdu. Elle voyais juste une chambre plutôt convenable,une petite lucarne laissant entrer les rayons du jour, une armoire, une bureau avec ses affaires posée en fouillit dessus et ses dessins aux murs. Puis, d'un coup, elle se souvint: elle était chez l'akatsuki! et vivante qui plus est!

C'est ce moment que choisit Deidara pour entrer, et constatant qu'elle était enfin réveillée, il vint doucement s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

Deidara: salut toi! ça va...?

Hinane: heu... oui.. ça va... à peu près... un peu dans le cirage quand même!

D: en même temps ça va faire trois jours que tu dors! hin! ^^

H: O.O ah ba oui vu comme ça... mais... qu'est ce qui c'est passé déjà..?

D: oh ne t'en fais pas tu as été parfaite! tu as fait preuve d'une grande endurence et résistance! Et après tout a tu as réussit à tuer Hidan! :D

H: (son visage devevant comme choqué...) je... je me souviens... il m'a rendu mes armes...

D: oui tu ne le savais surement pas mais il est immortel ^^"

H:... ah...

D: oui, hin! ^^" (essais de meubler la conversation.. xD)

H: mais si je suis encore ici... j'ai réussit? je suis acceptée?

D: oui! :D d'alleurs je vais vite prévenir les autes pour les prévenir que tu es réveillée! :)

et sur ce il sortit, laissant notre petite hinane quelque peu troublée... Elle était.. heureuse!Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait des bandages sur ses mains et ses pieds et que... elle était nue! o.O

voilà! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot... alors, reviews? ^^

grooos bisous à tous mes lecteurs! ^^

Hinane x)


	7. Chapter 7

En premier lieu, je souhaiterai remercier ma cousine pour son soutien ainsi que timblee et chocapik pour leurs commentaires =D sans oublier tous mes autres lecteurs qui suivent ma fic! :)

Je tiens également à préciser que je m'excuse pour ma belle erreur du chapitre précédant... En effet je voulais dire clone, mais je suis quand même contente si ça vous a fait rire x) alors libre à vous de l'interpréter comme bon vous semble... ;)

Et maintenant, le chapitre suivant!

Chapitre 7: Hinane l'exploratrice!

Hinane demeura perplexe un moment... elle n'était recouverte que d'un drap blanc et fin, et quelques bandages... qui s'était donc permis? Elle n'en avait franchement aucune idée, mais souhaitait grandement que ce ne soit pas ce fameux Hidan... Elle toucha ses bandages, et eu la vision qu'elle voulait: Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus prenant soins de ses frêles membres abîmés. Elle eu un long soupire de soulagement, pour ensuite entreprendre de se rendre présentable.

Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs de médic-nine pour retirer ses bandages, pour ensuite se diriger vers l'armoire, où elle y découvrit ses vêtements rangés à la va vite, ainsi que plusieurs ensembles noirs dans le même genre que les siens, tous les mêmes évidemment. Elle se dit que ce qu'elle portait et ce qu'ils lui proposaient se ressemblait peut être suffisamment pour qu'ils ne fassent pas la différence...(vu la vivacité d'esprit d'un garçon... xD) Mais elle ne voulait pas commencer à avoir des ennuis dès son premier jour...! (mais ce ne sont pas n'importe quels garçons! xD)

Elle reprit vite son air perplexe devant les sous-vêtements qu'ils lui avaient laisser... mais passons! elle pris les siens bien sur... Elle enfila donc vite fait un débardeur noir long jusqu'au nombril par dessus un tee-shirt en résille avec un short noir. Elle attrapa tout de même ses bottes et sa veste. Il lui avaient laisser short et jupe, mais seulement talons aiguilles... et une vieille paire de basket plutôt usée qu'elle ne porterais pour rien au monde! Elle repéra une seconde porte, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir pour trouver une salle de bain! Où elle pu encore une fois trouver ses quelques affaires installés en fouillis sur les étagères... Elle pu donc s'arranger un minimum. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval simple qui lui tombait jusqu'aux hanches, brossa ses mèches qui lui arrivaient aux oreilles, elle était toujours aussi blanche, avec de belles cernes bien dessinées, et les joues un peu creusée. Le bleu de ses yeux semblait transparent, cristallin, preuve que ses pupilles récupérait aussi... Elle ne se trouvait pas très belle à voir, mais elle savais que ça ne durerai pas, du moins pour ses joues et ses yeux qui, une fois qu'elle aura manger un peu, reprendrons une teinte normale... Elle avait tout de même de belles lèvres pleines et bien dessinées, les cheveux soyeux et un regard toujours plus profonds, transperçant n'importe qui au plus profond de son être... Elle se donna elle-même froid dans le dos.

Elle entrepris de sortir de sa chambre, ne voyant pas revenir Deidara.

Sa porte débouchait sur un long couloir plutot étroit et surtout vétuste. Elle choisit de prendre à gauche et marcha tranquillement le long du couloir, une ampoule sur deux de grillées... (sympa!)

étrangement, elle était sereine. Le couloir lui paraissait interminable, d'autant plus accueillant que les portes qu'elle croisait étaient toutes fermées à clé. Le vent s'engouffrait dans le détroit, remuant quelques mèches rebelles, lui donnant un frisson. Soudain elle se retourna, elle était observée.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges était appuyé contre la paroie glacée, la scrutait de haut en bas. Elle se rebuta, elle détestait ça.

Hinane: Qui es-tu? Elle sifflait entre ses dents.

X: tu en as du culot pour me parler ainsi! Faisons d'abord connaissance pour ensuite mieux nous détester...

Hinane: Et bien répond à ma question! Son regard enjoué l'insupportait au plus haut point. Le fait qu'elle se braque plutôt facilement n'arrangeait rien.

X: Mon nom est Sasori, lui dit-il tout en voulant lui embrasser la main, le regard plus moqueur encore, Hinane lisait bien à quel point il était amusé par la situation. Il voulait la déstabiliser, sûrement profiter de sa faiblesse temporaire pour.. . Elle arracha donc sa main, mais tenta de se calmer un peu... ça lui faisait trop plaisir. Elle eu une vision, d'un demi seconde, lui montrant Sasori accompagné d'une sorte de mannequin de bois qu'il prenait tant soins à construire.

Hinane: tu connais sans doute le mien.

Sasori: en effet, Hinane, accompagna-t-il d'un sourire en coin.

Hinane: Bien. Tu connais sans doute les lieux! Tu peux donc m'emmener voir les autres je supposes. Sa voix et son regard étaient glacials.

Sasori: En effet nous avons tous été réuni et lorsque Deidara est partie te cherché tu n'étais plus là. J'ai donc pris la liberté de te ramener.

Hinane: tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt?

C'était la goutte d'eau pour Sasori qui ne supportait plus son insolence. Il voulu lui attrapé le poignet, la menacer, mais n'en fit rien. Du moins il n'y parvint pas qu'elle avait déjà retiré sa main et reculé de trois pas. Décontenancé par une telle vitesse, il garda la tête froide...

Sasori: ne t'avise pas de me parler sur ce ton petite insolente. Je suis ton supérieur ici, comme nous tous (sauf Tobi peut être...). Tu nous dois le respect.

Elle se sentit confuse, croyant qu'elle l'avais offusqué... elle allais s'excuser lorsqu'elle lit en lui à quel point il trouvait cela jouissif. Elle se tut donc, abaissant le regard, n'aimant plus lire en ce garçon des plus déstabilisant pour elle. Il se contenta de marcher. Elle le suivit. Il était content de lui, et en même temps était troublé, sûrement à cause de la façon dont elle a si vite baissé le regard tout en restant sûr d'elle. S'en était presque décevant! Il pensait bientôt la trouver ennuyeuse...

Il marchèrent une minute seulement pour ouvrir une porte, le salon. Sentant des regards braqués sur elle, elle ne pu relever tout de suite la tête... Elle sentait plusieurs auras plus ou moins accueillantes...

X:bienvenu parmis nous, Hinane...

voilà! alors, reviews? =D


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjouuuur! voilà maintenant mon 8ème chapitre! :D

timblee, merci j'essaie de m'appliquer pour tous mes chapitres mais c'est vrai qu'avant je les écrivais tard dans la nuit ce qui ne devait pas les rendre aussi concis que je l'aurais souhaité... mais je suis contente que tu aies remarqué que j'y avais beaucoup travaillé! :D

quant à chocapik t'en fait pas ça devrait bientôt bouger ^^

chapitre 8: petite présentation...

x: bienvenu parmi nous, Hinane...

elle leva timidement la tête, pour enfin tous les découvrir.

Pain: je me présente, je m'appelle...

Hinane: Pain! Et vous l'homme pommier vous vous appelez Zetsu!

Zetsu: ... l'homme pommier...

Hinane: Et je suppose que vous êtes Kisame, l'homme truite ^^

Kisame: hey je suis un homme requin!

Hinane: Toi tu es sans aucun doute Itachi, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton frère.

Itachi: … (regard froid xD)

Hinane: bien sur vous je vous connais déjà, Deidara et Tobi ^^

Tobi: oui! Tobi est content de voir que Hinane va bien! :D

Deidara: hum! ^^

Hidan: hey! Moi aussi tu me connais! Tu m'as déjà oublier?

Hinane: non non bien sur je ne risque pas de t'oublier Hidan...

Hidan: elle ne peut déjà plus se passer de moi! Je l'aime bien cette petite!

Hinane: hum... et vous vous êtes sans aucun doute Konan, la seule femme de l'Akatsuki.

Konan: Et bien maintenant nous sommes deux. (elle esquissa un petit sourire)

Hinane: Il y a Sasori que j'ai eu la joie de rencontrer dans le couloir (ton ouvertement ironique xD), ainsi que vous, dont je n'ai aucun renseignement...

Sasori se contenta de sourire avec un petit clin d'oeil à son encontre qu'elle ignora tranquillement...

Kakuzu: ça j'apprécie! Merci bien! Nan mais je rêve on devrait la...

Pain: Il suffit. Tu devrais apprendre à rester à ta place et ne t'avise plus de me couper la parole. Cependant je suis heureux de constater de mes propres yeux l'étendu de tes capacités. Ce sont tes visions qui t'on permis de savoir tout ça?

Hinane: oh oui! Et plus encore... dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux, qui ne manqua pas de faire frissonner intérieurement chacun des membres, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir sur eux...

Pain: Bien. Comme tu dois t'en douter nous devons te lier avec un partenaire. Cependant je pense qu'il serai bénéfique que tu apprennes à connaître tous les membres ici présent. C'est pourquoi tu seras jumelée à chacun d'entre eux pour une mission. Je te choisirai ensuite un partenaire permanent. Cependant tu ne seras pas liée à Zetsu qui a des missions spéciales que lui seul peut accomplir. Tu ne seras peut être pas jumelée avec moi et Konan qui avons des missions également particulières, et puisque je suis le leader; je verrais ce point là plus tard. Ton premier partenaire sera donc... Tobi! (il a tiré au sort avant de venir à la réunion...)

Tobi: Youpi! Tobi est très content de faire une mission avec Hinane! :D

Hinane, contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, était plutôt effrayée de se retrouvée seule dès le début avec lui... mais elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ce qu'avait décider Pain.

Hinane: bien.

Son visage, qui était gai et souriant depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le fameux salon, était devenu neutre, afin de camoufler sa méfiance.

Pain: très bien. Je vais maintenant disposé, tu seras mise au courant lorsque tu devras partir. En attendant je compte sur vous tous pour lui présenter les lieux et l'accueillir convenablement... oh et puis lui c'est Kakuzu.

Et sur ce il quitta la pièce, suivit de konan qui avait du travaille à faire à priori...

Kakuzu: "lui"... "lui"... nan mais je rêve aucun respect dans cette foutu organisation de me*de! bon je vais aller recompter mon argent, il faut que je me calme...

Sur ce il sortit. Kisame alla dans la cuisine, le coup de l'homme truite l'aillant profondément blessé, il voulu se consoler en mangeant un coup. Itachi, lui, attrapa un livre dans l'immense bibliothèque qui recouvrait les murs du salon, et s'installa dans un fauteuil de cuire rouge, près d'un petite lucarne dans un coin du salon. Zetsu quant à lui demeurai debout, à la contempler.

Zetsu:... l'homme pommier...

Hinane cru d'abord l'avoir vexé, mais elle se rendit compte au contraire qu'il était ravi de ce surnom. Il avait sa joue blanche légèrement rosée. Il sorti précipitamment, voulant dire à ses amis (plantes biensur) le beau compliment qu'il venait de recevoir!

Hidan: alors poupée, ça te plais ici? Viens un peu par là je vais te faire visiter...

Deidara: hum! Hidan! laisse là tranquille veux-tu? je sens venir le mauvais coup à 100km!

Hidan: oh mais tu crois que tu vas la garder pour toi tout seul, l'androgyne?

Deidara: c'est moi que tu traites d'androgyne? espèce de pervers dégénéré!

Hinane recula de quelques pas, ne voulant pas être plus mêlée à ça...

Tobi:vient avec Tobi! Tobi va te faire visiter les lieux! tu n'as rien à craindre avec Tobi! :D

Hinane: heu... c'est que...

Sasori: tait-toi idiot. Elle n'a surement pas envi de visiter la maison avec toi, alors qu'elle doit déjà te supporter comme premier partenaire!

Hinane: mais enfin..

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira dans le couloir. Trop surprise pour réagir, elle se laissa embarquée à travers les tunnels peu engageants. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer de toute façon, Elle se perdrait automatiquement. Son esprit divaguait au fur et à mesure qu'il la perdait dans ces couloirs sans fin, jusqu'au moment où il s'arrêta dans un impasse, se retourna, l'attrapa par la taille, la plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa. ce fut un baiser bref, mais intense...


	9. Chapter 9

voilà mon 9ème chapitre que j'ai pris soin de faire plus long! :) ça fait un peu deux chapitres en un en faite... mais bon double plaisir comme ça x) en tout cas j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances! :D de plus j'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez pas bien compris si c'était Sasori ou Tobi qui avait amené Hinane dans les couloirs... alors voilà la réponse! merci encore à chocapik et à Timblee ^^ ainsi qu'à lunadiane pour ses conseils et à tous les lecteurs en commençant par ma cousine qui tente toujours de glisser un oeil par dessus mon épaule quand j'écris! xD

gros bisous et bonne lecture! =D

_**Chapitre 9: visions et cheveux corbeau**_

ce fut un baiser bref, mais intense...

il ne dura que quelques secondes, juste le temps pour Hinane de se réveiller, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. À l'instant même où leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle l'empoigna, le plaqua au mur, le menaçant d'un poignard sous la gorge. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau s'était véritablement déconnecté lorsque quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par le poignet. Ça lui arrivais parfois, comme un effet secondaire de ses yeux... et là elle se retrouvait dans un coin perdu au milieu de tous ces couloirs en compagnie de l'homme qui venait de lui voler son premier baiser.

Et l'homme en question la fixait, le sourire en coin affichant clairement son contentement. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter qu'elle aurait à subir ça à peine arrivée... même si ça ne l'étonnais pas tant que ça de la part du roux.

Elle le fixait avec dégout et peur, elle ne savait pas vraiment quelles étaient les réelles intentions du rouquin mais qu'importe, en cet instant précis, elle voulait juste enfoncer son poignard dans la gorge de ce jeune audacieux. Comment pouvait-il f...

Sasori : Alors? :) lui dit-il, coupant le fil de ses pensées.

Hinane lui octroya la gifle de sa vie. Il se retint de la frapper, sachant qu'elle l'éviterai facilement et surtout que Pain le lui ferai regretter... il choisit donc une autre offensive, plus subtile...

Sasori, souriant toujours: pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire...

Hinane: espèce de sale vicieux pervers tu vas voir sale #$*€! Comment peux tu dire des choses pareilles!

Sasori: ton corps parle pour toi petite vulgaire, ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis tes mains sur mon torse lors de notre petit moment...

hinane: pfff oui et c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé peut être!

Sasori: non ça c'est moi ;)

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de le frapper à mort, peut être le fait qu'elle se demandait si elle pouvait bel et bien croire ce qu'il disait... rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle ai pu se coller à lui comme une de ses pauvres poupées sans conscience ni volonté... Elle avait envie de vomir.

Hinane: ramène moi.

Sasori: tu ne veux pas que je te fasses visiter?

Hinane: je préfère encore que Mad... elle se stoppa net, fixa le vide...

oO je rêve ou j'allais dire Madara? Oo

Sasori: ça va? Fit-il ironiquement.

Hinane: heu... je... je ne sais même plus ce que je dis à cause de toi! Espèce de...

Sasori: je t'ai donc troublé tant que ça? :)

Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne lui dirait rien... De plus il la trouvait encore plus mignonne lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère...

Sasori: tient au faite,voici ta bague de l'Akatsuki. Avec elle le sort jeté sur ces couloirs ne fera plus effet sur toi. Tu pourras retrouvé ton chemin bien plus facilement. Tu n'as qu'à demandé à _Tobi _de te faire visiter, dit-il ironiquement.

Hinane: t'aurais pas pu me la donner plus tôt sérieusement? dit-elle au somum de l'agacement. (question aux lecteurs, "somum" je ne vois absolument pas l'orthographe... désolée j'ai pensé que ça devait ressembler à maximum... aidez moi! ^^")

Sasori se contenta partir, la laissant seule dans l'ombre de cette impasse... sur ses réflexions. Le nom de Tobi résonnait dans sa tête comme un avertissement... Madara? Madara Ushiwa serait vivant?

Elle ne comprenait plus grand chose, tant d'émotions en si peu de temps! Elle devait se reposer un peu...

oO MAIS C'EST MON COEQUIPIER! Oo

Elle demeura dans cette impasse, recroquevillée dans l'ombre, ses pensées défilant dans son esprit, se mélangeant, encore et encore, se mêlant, se démêlant... faisant un grand noeud qui lui donnait un mal de tête épouvantable. Et puis depuis quand mes visions se manifestent de façon aussi... direct! Elle demeura ainsi, ne sachant pas exactement combien de temps...

X: ça...va?

Hinane, se retournant d'un coup, le regard angoissée comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve : Deidara?

Le blond s'assis à côté d'elle, doucement.

Deidara: depuis combien de temps es-tu là? Je te croyais dans ta chambre, ou avec Saso... il se coupa de lui même, voyant le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Deidara: qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

Hinane: heu, je... il...

Deidara, le ton montant crescendo: qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait cet enfoiré?

Hinane: il m'a... je sais plus.

Deidara attrapa la tête de la jeune désemparée et la rapprocha à quelques centimètre de son visage, la fixant de ses yeux océans qu'elle aimait déjà tant... et pris un ton posé et rassurant.

Deidara: qu'est ce qu'il ta fait Hinane?

Hinane: Il m'a... embrassé. Dit-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

Deidara se leva, prit Hinane dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre. Quand il la déposa sur son lit, elle s'était déjà endormi, la fatigue ayant pris le dessus. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre attraper de grosses mottes d'argile qu'il enfourna dans ses poches, et se lança à la recherche de l'homme qu'il voulait exterminer.

Il arriva dans la cuisine...

Deidara : Il est où cet enfoiré de jouet en cure dent?

Tobi: Sasori est parti en mission! Il a été envoyé en mission avec Kakuzu! =D

Deidara: hein? Kakuzu? Maintenant?

Tobi: à l'instant même! =D c'est Pain qui les a convoqués d'urgence! =D

Deidara: nan mais je rêve il compte vraiment s'en tirer comme ça le...

Tobi: et Pain a dit à Tobi que la mission d'Hinane et de Tobi débuterai demain matin à la première heure! =D

Deidara: c'est une blague c'est pas possible ça... - - Elle vient à peine d'arriver! hum!

Tobi: ça il faut le dire à Pain pas à Tobi! Mais Tobi est content! =D

Deidara: bon je dois me défouler sur quelqu'un... hum!

Sur ce il se mit à poursuivre dans toute la maisonnée la « sucette sur patte » (citation de Deidara), le bombardant d'explosifs animaliers...

Quand Hinane se réveilla, elle lu 3h10 sur son réveille. Elle se sentait en étrangement pleine forme. Elle décida donc de prendre une bonne douche et d'aller explorer tranquillement les lieux en espérant que les autres dorment. Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, elle trouva dans sa poche la bague que lui avait confié Sasori. Elle eu un frisson en pensant à lui, mais ne voulait pas se laisser intimider. Elle regarda donc de plus près le bijou. Il était en argent et était serti d'une pierre blanche laiteuse. Il y avait une inscription dessus, « esprit »... joli pensa-t-elle.

Au moment où elle allait sortir de sa chambre, elle vit un mot sur son bureau, d'un écriture fine et raffinée...

_Je passe te voir à 5h pour t'aider à préparer tes affaires. Ta première mission débutera à 6h précise. Je te ferai passer les instructions. _

_Ne t'en fait pas tout se passera bien._

_Deidara_

elle sourit tendrement en lisant ces mots... _ne t'en fait pas..._ il veut me rassurer... s'il savait...

d'ailleurs je me demande toujours pourquoi ma vision est apparu inconsciemment lors d'un dialogue... je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose... je verrais bien.

Sur ce elle partit donc vagabonder dans la maisonnée de l'Akatsuki, criminels de rang S.

Elle découvrit que chaque porte de chambre avait une couleur, surement celle de leur bague. Elle retrouva le chemin de la cuisine, et se retrouva dans le salon en un temps record. Toute fière d'elle, elle continua son excursion et se retrouva dans une immense salle, certainement une salle d'entrainement. Malheureusement Elle ne trouvait pas l'interrupteur. Elle le chercha donc, longeant les mur, trébuchant sur un kunaï de temps à autre... finalement elle eu une idée saugrenue.

Hinane: Lumière! Que la lumière soit! Alakazam!

Et là la surprise la fit éclater de rire, la lumière fut! Une de ses intonations débiles avait marché! Et au bout d'une longue minute de fou rire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. L'homme aux cheveux corbeau l'observait du fond de la salle. Elle se stoppa net. Il la fixait avec un sentiment étrange. Elle voyait peut en lui, il avait activé ses sharingans afin de se protéger de son pouvoir si particulier. Ce face à face silencieux dura plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi il ne l'ignorait pas comme il le faisait pour tous les autres membres de l'Akatsuki? Au contraire, il semblait grandement s'intéresser à cette jeune fille qui soutenait son regard. Elle aussi avait activé ses pupilles, ces quatre vagues qui tournaient doucement dans un sens puis dans l'autre, tel de redoutables viseurs.

Itachi: d'où viens-tu?

Hinane: de konoha.

Itachi (elle se fou de moi - -"): Comment s'appellent tes parents?

Hinane:... je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Ma mémoire a été effacée quand j'avais cinq ans.

Pourquoi elle lui racontait si facilement sa vie qu'elle n'avait raconter à personne, à part peut être Sasuke...? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Itachi s'approcha d'elle, lui attrapa le visage, la serrant mais tout de même sans lui faire trop mal (ouai enfin c'est pas une sensation agréable non plus!), rapprocha son visage de ses yeux, le tourna à gauche puis à droite comme pour voir un détail qui lui aurait échappé... elle se laissait faire...

Hinane: pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

Itachi, la lâchant brutalement: Tu es une grande médic-nine. Peux-tu examiner mes yeux?

Hinane: d'accord, mais c'est donnant donnant.

Itachi n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, il se laissa lire en lui. (pratique pour un bavard comme lui! xD)

Hinane: tu me demandes d'où je viens. Je t'offrirai mes soins, mais en échange je veux des informations.

Itachi: qui te dit que j'ai des informations sur toi...?

Hinane: tes yeux, dit-elle avec un regard sadique. En effet elle avait bien vu qu'Itachi avait vu quelque chose en elle. Peut être allait-il pouvoir l'aider, enfin!

Itachi la regarda dans les yeux, il était d'accord. Lui même n'était pas sur de son hypothèse, quelque chose le gênait.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, elle le suivit, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Itachi. Il l'invita à entrer.

Itachi: pour le moment je ne peux rien te dire. Peux-tu tout de même m'examiner?

Hinane: oui.

Et elle entra dans la mystérieuse chambre d'Itachi, la porte se fermant doucement derrière elle...

* * *

voilà ^^ alors reviews? =D


	10. Chapter 10

gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs que j'adore! et oui sans vous, et notamment sans vos commentaire, j'aurai abandonné cette fanfic depuis longtemps! =D mais trêve de beau discours et place au CHAPITRE 10 qui devrait vous plaire... x)

Chapitre 10: élastique et bisous!

Et elle entra dans la mystérieuse chambre d'Itachi, la porte se fermant doucement derrière elle...

Hinane demeura un instant sur le seuil, admirant les tableaux ornant la chambre du brun: des dessins à l'encre de chine, paysages ornés de cerisiers, des estampes japonaises colorées et raffinées. Il ferma la porte derrière elle, alluma la bougie sur son bureau ainsi que celles sur sa commode.

Hinane: tu n'aimes pas la lumière artificielle?

Itachi: je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

Elle remarqua alors que sa lucarne était exposée pleins sud et que durant la journée la pièce était très éclairée. Non elle ne l'avait pas remarquer. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Pourtant elle le savait...

oO encore une vision? Je n'ai même pas eu de flash! Rien! Comme la dernière fois... mais là elle c'est carrément incrustée dans mes pensés! Ça devient flippant! Oo

Il lui fit signe de s'assoir sur une chaise qu'il venait d'installer devant le lit, où il s'assit à son tour. Elle était un peu tendu, il avait un regard froid, la glaçant du plus profond de son être... Il la scrutait. Il cherchait encore et encore...

Hinane: stop. Arrête tout de suite. Vide ton esprit, sinon tu vas m'empêcher de travailler correctement. Allez! Elle accompagna son naïf « allez » par une petite tape sur le front du jeune homme. Il n'en revenait pas d'une telle audace. Et pourtant il l'écouta, elle apposa ses mains froides comme la mort sur son front, et commença à travailler...

Elle-seule remarqua un léger détail, sans beaucoup d'importance peut-être... ses mains livides se confondaient presque avec le front maladivement pâle d' Itachi...

oOoOoOo

Deidara se leva avec encore plus de difficulté que d'habitude, il avait très mal dormi. Il avait rêvé que Tobi revenait de sa mission avec la tête d'Hinane ensanglantée plantée sur un pieu qu'il léchait en chantonnant « Tobi a ramené une sucette! Tobi a ramené une sucette! hhhuuuuummm réglisse/cerise! tu veux goûter? =D » et quand il voulu chercher son corps il se rendit compte que Hidan l'avait déjà trouvé... et HAAAAAA! il se réveilla dans un état qu'il avait rarement connu! Bien sur il eu beaucoup de mal à se rendormir, et là toute la fatigue qu'il n'avait pas ressentit jusqu'à maintenant s'abattait violemment sur ses épaules. Mais une promesse était une promesse! Il devait se lever. Il s'habilla donc en vitesse et alla directement rejoindre Hinane. Ilétait possédé d'une sorte d'impatiente maladive, comme s'il voulait vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas perdu sa tête...

oOoOoOo

On frappa à la porte d'Hinane. Elle était déjà toute prête bien sur, vu qu'elle était rentrée dans sa chambre depuis peut être une demi heure, juste le temps de prendre une bonne douche, de s'habiller et de préparer mon sac. Elle ouvrit donc sa porte.

Hinane: bonjour ^^ dis-elle d'un sourire lumineux, ne se rendant pas compte tout de suite de l'état dans lequel était Deidara. En effet il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'attacher les cheveux, il paraissait en sueur et avait un regard inquiet au possible!

Deidara, qui n'avait pas remarqué non plus... : ah ba heu... bonjour ^^ heu... mais... t'es déjà prête...? C'est une véritable habitude chez toi! (voir chapitre 1 ^^)

Hinane: ah ba oui surement ^^ enfin je t'en pris, entre :)

Sur ce elle se décala afin de le laisser entrer et remarqua enfin son teint pâle et ses cernes fraîchement creusées...

Hinane: heu dis moi ça va? Tu as bien dormi? Au faite ça te va bien les cheveux lâchés ^^

Deidara se rendit compte de sa bêtise d'être venu aussi précipitamment, se frappa le front de son poing, puis leva les yeux et aperçu le regard d' Hinane balançant entre l'attendrissement et l'interrogation... Elle décelait en lui une immense gène...

Deidara: heu... je... t'aurais un élastique? Dit-il d'un ton faussement naturelle...

Hinane: oui bien sur attend une seconde... ^^

Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et, en croisant le miroir, ne put s'empêcher de vérifier que tout était parfait: elle remit une mèche rebelle en place, vérifia que sa peau était impeccable, vérifia son haleine et, sur un coup de tête, mit une once de parfum que lui avait offert Sakura, doux parfum de lila.

Elle retourna dans la chambre, toute contente d'elle, puis remarqua qu'elle avait oublié l'élastique... Ses pommettes si blanches un instant avant devinrent roses puis rouges, elle ferma les yeux, cacha son visage de ses mains... Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir fait tant preuve de futilité qu'elle en avait oublié le pourquoi de son détour par la salle de bain...

Hinane: je suis désolée vraiment dit-elle presque dans un murmure...

Deidara, ne comprenant pas vraiment...: mais pourquoi? Tu n'as plus d'élastique? Ce n'est pas grave tu sais... tout en disant cela, il se rapprocha d'elle, souriant doucement, retirant délicatement ses mains semblant si fragiles de son visage si doux...

Hinane (trop franche pour profiter de la diversion « pas d'élastique ») : non ce n'est pas ça... je l'ai oublié... dans la salle de bain...

Deidara esquissa un petit rire: comment peux-tu l'avoir... tu sens bon ^^

En effet il comprit instantanément, elle s'était faite belle! Tout content de sa conclusion, il caressa doucement la joue d'Hinane qui se tenait droite devant lui, ne pouvant plus bouger, le fixant de ses yeux quelque peu effrayés... il la prit dans ses bras, et de sa main mi la tête d'Hinane contre son épaule...

Deidara: je suis un peu triste... je croyais que tu avais perdu cette habitude idiote de t'excuser tout le temps... pardonne moi c'est de ma faute... tu sens vraiment très bon. Dit-il tout en la serrant un peu plus fort, plongeant sa tête dans le coup d' Hinane, y déposant un léger baiser.

Hinane fut parcourut de frissons comme jamais, releva brusquement la tête, cognant presque celle de Deidara, mais ne se recula pas pour autant. Elle prit un petite sourire malicieux.

Hinane: pourquoi es-tu donc venu si précipitamment hein?

Deidara: heu... je... j'ai fait un sale cauchemar. Je te raconterai ^^"

Sur ce il lui caressa à nouveau la joue, geste qu'il accompagna d'un léger baiser sur le front. Hinane savoura longuement le contact de ses chaudes lèvres sur son front si froid... Et elle eu une vision. Une vision d'horreur... qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher au plus profond d'elle même, d'oublier le plus vite possible... ça ne pouvait pas arriver...

qu'y a-t-il dans cette vision? Un lieu bien étrange. Une grotte très sombre. Du feu. Un beau blond, du sang à la place des yeux, dans les bras d'une jeune fille cheveux corbeau, le sang du garçon dégoulinant des cheveux noires, glissant sur les mèches fines, tombant lourdement au sol. Le jeune homme, un trou béant à la place du ventre, agonisant dans les bras de la femme qui ne peut rien faire pour le sauver...

Elle se dégagea doucement.

Deidara, quant à lui, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le prenait depuis l'arrivée d'Hinane, il avait tellement envi de la protéger, qu'il ne lui arrive rien. C'était son voeux le plus cher. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi alors qu'il la connaissait à peine? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait donc? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la toucher, de se rapprocher d'elle... Elle qui aimait l'art, elle qui lui paraissait si fragile... il la voyait comme une oeuvre d'art au summum de la perfection, qu'il fallait conserver à l'abri de tout danger... et elle avait été amenée ici. Il bouillait intérieurement.

Elle ramena une mèche rebelle de Deidara derrière son oreille.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi bien avec lui? Pourquoi ce sentait-elle aussi en sécurité? Elle voulait rester auprès de lui, ne pas partir en mission avec l'homme sucette qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle avait peur. Pourtant ils étaient tous si gentil avec elle (elle est drôlement optimiste!) (bien sur elle ôtait certains de la liste des « gentils petits criminels de rang S » qu'elle laissait au rang de « criminels de rang S »). Mais elle se méfiait tant de... de... Madara? Elle allait avoir besoin de bien du courage...

Deidara: je dois te faire savoir tout de ta futur mission. Vous devez retrouver un homme. Tobi se chargera de l'entretient. Vous aurez trois jours à l'allée et trois au retour si tout se passe bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir où vous irez. Ordre de Pain. Ne t'en fait pas c'est la procédure de la première mission. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de suivre Tobi et de ne pas hésiter à tuer en cas de besoin. Tu vas voir ça sera plus barbant et fatiguant qu'autre chose :)

En voyant son air anxieux et songeur, il l'attrapa par la taille et la ramena contre lui, la serra le plus fort possible et la fit tournoyer, lui redonnant automatiquement le sourire, un léger rire sortant de sa bouche joliment rosée qu'il convoitait secrètement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Ils firent le point sur ses armes, sur plusieurs détails... puis l'heure fatidique arriva.

Tobi: booonnnnjouuuuuur Hinane! Bien dormi? =D

oO ces six jours vont passé vraiment, mais alors vraiment, très, trèèèèès lentement! Oo

* * *

voilààààààààààà! :D

Tobi: Tobi est content! Tobi est content! enfin Tobi va aller en mission avec Hinane! =D

auteur sadique: ouai ba tu devrais pas tellement l'être, tu vas passer pour un méchant Tobi devant tous mes chers lecteurs! =D

Tobi utilise son pouvoir secret (chapitre suivant! xD) sur l'auteur sadique...

auteur sadique: aaaAAAHHH ça va! ok! tu vas tuer personne! t'es content?

Tobi: Tobi est content! Tobi va partiiiiire en baladeuuuuuhh! Tobi va partiiiiir en baladeuuuuuh! =D

Hinane: et mer*e TT_TT


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour! et oui je poste vite mais comme c'est bientôt la fin des vacances j'essaie d'écrire le plus possible ^^ et puis je suis moi même trop impatiente pour attendre une semaine pour le poster x) j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! :D

et bien sur merci encore et toujours à mes chers lecteurs qui mettent des reviews! ou même qui lisent tout simplement ^^

gros bisous

Hinane

* * *

**Chapitre 11: révélation et crise de nerf**

Tobi: booonnnnjouuuuuur Hinane! Bien dormi? =D

oO ces six jours vont passé vraiment, mais alors vraiment, très, trèèèèès lentement! Oo

Ils partirent un peu précipitamment, Tobi ayant attrapé Hinane, qui avaient bien entendu pris sa cape et sa bague _Akatsuki _ainsi que le chapeau réglementaire des sorties,ils partirent tous les deux en trombe, laissant Deidara seul devant l'entrée, un petit sourire inquiet se dessinant en voyant à quel point Tobi était en forme aujourd'hui. « n'hésite pas à le frapper » lui avait-il dit quelques minutes auparavant...

Ils couraient depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, Tobi demandant de s'arrêter au premier petit animal croisé. Au début elle laissait passer mais au bout du cinquième, elle ne s'arrêta pas sous prétexte qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle avait hâte d'arrivé à l'auberge où ils devaient déjeuner. Malgré sa grande volonté, elle ne put empêcher Tobi de ramener un jeune lapin, auquel il avait attaché une ficelle. Il l'appela Jeannot. (original ^^'). Le pauvre petit terrorisé tentait tant bien que mal de s'échapper, en vain... Aucun petit lapin ne peut passer au travers des griffes d'un psychopathe comme Tobi! ( xD ). Hinane était quelque peu calmée de voir un Tobi si gentil et naïf, mais elle restait sur ses gardes. Ils arrivèrent devant une auberge, il était un peu plus de midi.

Tobi la tira à l'intérieur, tirant sur la petite ficelle jusqu'à presque étrangler le pauvre Jeannot, et ils s'installèrent à une table près de la fenêtre. Tobi faisait son idiot, Hinane le calmait quelque peu, Jeannot mangeait sa ficelle. Tobi jeta un oeil autour de lui, vérifiant ainsi d'être seuls, mais ils y avaient d'autres personnes attablées. Elle repéra le léger malaise mais ne releva pas. Ils repartirent, Tobi pleurnicha la perte de Jeannot, qui avait finalement eu raison de sa ficelle. L'après midi fut aussi pénible pour les oreilles d'Hinane que la matinée passée. Lors d'une pause, Hinane était tranquillement assise sur une souche, débarrassée quelques instants de Tobi qui fouinait dans les environs, quand celui-ci surgit devant elle brandissant fièrement une boule de poile orange devant elle: « dit bonjour à Tobi Junior! ». Et oui Tobi était tombé sous le charme de la délicieuse couleur orange du pelage d'un pauvre renard. Elle lui ordonna de le relâcher. Elle finit par réussir à lui faire lâcher la bête, mais elle dût supporter ses jérémiades jusqu'au soir. Vers 23h ils arrivèrent dans un petit village. Tobi et Hinane se dirigèrent dans un hôtel. Il pleura encore, cette fois-ci pour dormir avec elle, chose qu'elle refusa catégoriquement bien entendu. Et ce manège fut le même durant ces six jours, sauf peut être lors du rendez-vous où Tobi laissa Hinane seule dans l'hôtel, moment qu'elle savoura comme le plus beau qu'elle ai vécu depuis longtemps. Cependant le dernier soir, ils campèrent dans la forêt...

Tobi: Tobi a trouvé des fruits! =D

Hinane: merci...

Tobi: dit à Tobi, dit à Tobi!

Hinane: dire quoi..? (six jours avec lui non-stop l'avait rendu quelque peu sèche... xD)

Tobi: comment ça marche les visions?

Hinane: j'en sais rien moi même... parfois en touchant, en voyant...

Tobi: alors, si Tobi te prend la main, tu auras une vision sur Tobi?

Hinane, qui voulait en finir vite avec cette conversation... : oui, enfin pt'être...

Tobi lui prit alors la main, la regardant dans les yeux. Et elle vu un sharingan. L'espace d'une seconde elle voulu détourner le regard mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle fut torturée une seconde qui dans son inconscient dura des heures, puis s'écroula sur le sol...

Tobi: tu croyais que je n'avait pas remarqué? Lui dit-il en ôtant son masque...

Hinane, tentant péniblement de se relever... : alors... c'est bien toi, Madara..? l'ancien chef... des Ushiwa. L'homme... censé... être mort.

Madara: et je suis époustouflé que toi, tu m'aies démasqué si facilement.

Hinane: c'était... pas vraiment... intentionnel... rassure toi!

Elle était à présent agenouillée. Elle leva la tête, encore endolorie, vers ce fameux Madara. Elle demeura longuement silencieuse, détaillant chaque trait de son visage blanc et lisse, ses sharingans bien étranges, son regard vif, ses pommettes finement tracées, ses cheveux corbeaux qui paraissait si soyeux, ses lèvres fines ainsi que son nez, sa mâchoire large, son aura tétanisante tant elle dégagait de puissance...

Madara: en attendant comment puis-je savoir que tu ne diras rien? Je pourrais toujours dire que tu es morte lors d'un combat, ou que tu t'es suicidée.

Hinane: hors de... question (elle reprit ses forces comme elle le pouvait). De toute façon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de révéler ton identité. Au fait pourquoi as-tu l'apparence... d'un... jeune homme?

Madara: ça c'est mon petit secret ;) Et puis, petite, j'en sais plus sur toi que toi-même :).

Hinane: comment ça?

Madara: et bien... disons que j'ai une petite idée sur l'origine d'un de tes parents, voir les deux...

Hinane, attrapant soudain Madara par le col, toujours agenouillée: dis moi!

Madara: calme toi... et demande plutôt à Itachi. Je crois que cette idée l'a également effleurée... :)

long silence.

Hinane: tu comptes pas me tuer alors?

Madara: pas pour le moment... sauf si tu souffles mot à mon sujet.

Hinane: bon alors parfait ^^'

Madara: si tu le dis...

Hinane: en attendant je t'interdit de redevenir Tobi avant notre retour! sinon je te promet je t'arrache tes sharingans!

Madara: ouh j'ai peur :)

Hinane: mais... comment... peux-tu...accorder ta confiance... aussi facilement?... à moi... qui plus est...

Madara: tu préfères que je te tues?

Hinane: hum... non c'est gentil... c'est pas la peine...

Madara: alors tais-toi, au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Hinane: et pourquoi... tu t'es senti... obligé... de m'attaquer de la sorte... espèce de violent...

Madara: merci du compliment! Tu n'as pas trouver ça... théâtrale? ^^

Hinane: je dirais pas ça... comme ça non T_T. Bon tu m'excuses... j'ai plus très faim. Je vais... me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Madara, voix de Tobi: Madara peu dormir avec Hinane? Dit! Dit! Dit!

Hinane: crève.

Et sur ce elle tituba jusqu'à son sac de couchage, se posa dessus et s'endormit comme elle le pouvait, tentant tant bien que mal de ravaler la douleur... Elle finit par s'endormir, une couverture ayant été posée sur elle pendant la nuit. Son esprit était confus, elle se noyait entre le soulagement de voir un Madara aussi... ouvert, et l'infini peur qu'il ne décide de se débarrasser d'elle tant son pouvoir lui paraissait grand et puissant. Pour preuve avec un seul sharingan, il l'avait drôlement amochée. Elle avait tant été prise au dépourvu... mais elle n'avait été surprise que lorsqu'elle découvrit son visage. Quel terrible beauté! Beauté qui sonnait presque faux... il ne pouvait être si jeune, son visage ne pouvait pas être si gracieux. Ça le rendait encore plus effrayant! Elle voulait rentrer, elle avait peur, peur de ce type qui semblait tant savoir sur elle... Ce type qui devait vraiment avoir un grain pour se faire passer pour un tarer comme Tobi! Était elle si lâche? Pourquoi avait-elle donc peur de tant de choses? Elle se sentait absolument nulle. Et stupide. Stupide d'avoir pensé être à la hauteur de l'Akatsuki. Comment pourrait-elle être à la hauteur?

Madara: c'est l'heure princesse. Réveille toi :)

Hinane, pas encore tout à fait éveillée: hein? Qui es... j'ai mal à la tête!

Madara: excuse moi princesse ça doit être un effet longue durée de ma petite taquinerie d'hier.

Hinane: princesse? TAQUINERIE? Tu te fous de moi? T'as finalement décidé de me tuer?

Madara: calme toi un peu. Voyons avec un seul oeil je ne t'ai pas fait grand chose prin...

Hinane: pas grand chose? PAS GRAND CHOSE? Tu trouves ça normal d'agresser les gens? Espèce de taré dégénéré! et arrête de m'appeler princesse jte permet pas!

Madara: t'es vraiment pas du matin toi il me semble. À moins que tu m'en veuilles... dans ce cas j'en suis désolé.

Hinane: désolé... il est désolé... le pauvre chéri... bon ya quoi à mangé ce matin? J'en peu plus de cette conversation -_- .

Madara: hum. Des fruits. Ça te va princesse? :)

Hinane ravala son insulte, réalisant enfin à qui elle s'adressait.

Hinane: hum, oui. Dis moi on a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire? (c'est pas que mes nerfs sont à deux points de lâcher mais bon... je voudrait pas provoquer ma mort prématuré!)

Madara: si on avance bien on devrait arriver vers midi.

Hinane: bien. Dis pour ce que je t'ai dit il y a cinq minutes je...

Madara: mange. Princesse.

Hinane: ta...(idiote rattrape le coup, vite...) ta... ta... tes fruits son délicieux! ^^'

Madara: merci (grillée :P ).

Hinane était complètement perdue! D'abord elle ne savait absolument pas d'où lui venait cette humeur... mordante, et elle savait encore moins d'où venait celle si enjouée de Madara. Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom débile? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Il serait donc aussi fêlé que Tobi...

Après avoir petit déjeuné, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et partirent en vitesse, un orage ayant éclaté au moment où ils allaient partir. Courir sous la pluie battante n'était pas très agréable: ils étaient trempés, commençaient à être boueux, et après la phase « j'ai froid », à force de courir, ils passèrent à la phase « je meurs de chaud mais si j'arrête je vais mourir congelé ». Madara décida alors de changer de chemin. Ils passèrent ainsi devant une grotte.

Madara: on devrait peut être res...

Hinane: hors de question. On continue.

Madara: écoute princesse si on continue comme ça on va attrapé la crève!

Hinane: et si on s'arrête, trempés comme on est, on va encore plus attrapé la crève!

Madara: c'est pas un problème il suffit de ret...

Hinane: non non et non! J'en ai ras le bol de cette mission! Je veux rentrer! Alors reste là, même à poile si ça te chante, mais ça sera sans moi!

Sur ce elle se remit à courir. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle allait. Elle se contentait d'aller tout droit. Tout droit mène forcément quelque part, non?


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou! :D bon alors désolée pour le retard (et oui je pensais mettre moins de temps que ça pour finir ce chapitre! xD) j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Bisous à tous mes lecteurs à qui je pense évidemment en écrivant et que je remercie quand il mettent des reviews x) allez gros bisous les amis! :D au prochain chapitre hein! x) et bonne lecture! :D

Chapitre 12: pluie battante et réconfort

Sur ce elle se remit à courir. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle allait. Elle se contentait d'aller tout droit. Tout droit mène forcément quelque part, non?

Elle courut une dizaine de minutes avant de réaliser que Madara n'avait pas tenté de la rattraper. Et maintenant où aller? Elle était bel et bien perdue. Était-ce là une occasion de retourner à Konoha? Ou alors était-ce un piège pour justement vérifier si elle allait s'enfuir... ou alors elle était juste perdue, Madara n'ayant pas eu envi de me poursuivre à cause d'un caprice... quelle idiote! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle avait été insolente avec lui depuis ce matin. Encore plus incroyable, il n'avait rien dit et, pour en rajouté une couche sur son mauvais comportement, il avait été « gentil »! enfin si on pouvait appeler ça gentil... mais pourquoi ce surnom idiot? Elle était totalement perdue, son comportement était si déroutant... était-il tout simplement lunatique..?

Madara: alors tu comptais t'enfuir, petite idiote?

Hinane: mais... je... ça va pas? Je voulais rentrer, justement! Du con!

Madara: et tu crois que je vais te croire?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, il déclencha ses sharingans. Elle n'allait pas se faire avoir deux fois. Elle déclencha elle aussi ses pupilles et bien sur fit en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard. Elle évita un kunaï de justesse, esquiva de nombreux shurikens, tenta plusieurs fois de le toucher, sans succès. Elle finit par avoir un kunaï planté dans le bras. Elle eut soudain un accès de rage. Elle l'arracha et lui envoya dans la cuisse(dommage elle a raté sa cible xD), à une vitesse démesurée, qui surprit Madara. Il était content de voir à quel point elle était puissante. Mais il constatait tristement qu'elle n'exploitait que très peu de ses capacités, surement à cause d'un manque de confiance en soi pensa-t-il.

Madara: rapide :)

Hinane: faut bien sauver sa peau! Pourquoi tu m'attaques!

Madara, stoppant son offensive: si tu avais voulu t'enfuir, tu n'aurais pas contre attaqué. De plus je peu mesurer tes capacités, et je suis ravi!

Hinane, stoppant ses esquives: contente pour toi!

Madara: pourquoi es-tu si désagréable, princesse?

Hinane, tentant de contrôler sa langue: parce que... tu... n'es pas normal!

Elle se gifla intérieurement...

Hinane: je veux dire! tu... tu... tu me tortures, ensuite tu es gentil, ensuite tu me poursuis à coup de shurikens, ensuite tu me demande pourquoi je suis désagréable! C'est quoi cette manie de changer d'humeur par claquement de doigts!

Madara: bon rentrons maintenant, ce serait bête de rater le déjeuner!

Hinane: tu le fais exprès?

Madara: mais ne reste donc pas plantée là, tu vas finir par attraper froid sous cette pluie!

Hinane mit toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui répondre... pourquoi elle ne le supportait pas..? Elle se le demandait, oui...

Ils finirent par arriver vers une heure. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où tout le monde finissait de manger, tout trempés.

Tobi: Tobi et Hinane sont de retour! =D

ils se mirent à regarder Tobi tout content et tout mouillé, puis leurs regards se tournèrent vers Hinane, toute mouillée et toute en colère...

Deidara: qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait abruti?

Tobi: rien Deidara-senpai! Tobi le promet! Tobi a été un gentil garçon!

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il prit Hinane dans ses bras.

Hinane: lâche moi imbécile! Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, prête à bondir sur lui pour lui arracher ses bras...

Tobi: maiiiiis heuuuu Hinane n'est pas gentille avec Tobi!

Deidara, frappant Tobi sur la tête: tait-toi, hum - -'. Sinon votre mission s'est bien passée? Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier?

Hinane, réfléchissant un instant avant de répondre...: Horrible, j'en peu plus! Et puis d'abord j'ai froid! Je vais prendre ma douche! Alors qu'on me fiche la paix!

Et sur ce mots elle sortit en claquant la porte. Tous se dirent que Tobi avait été particulièrement idiot, et ils la comprenaient très bien. En revanche ils n'auraient pas imaginé qu'elle puisse s'énerver autant, ce qui les amusait beaucoup! Tobi alla aussi se changer,pleurnichant dans son coin, Pain réfléchissait au futur partenaire d'Hinane, Konan alla chercher le dessert, Sasori savourait la scène, Deidara s'inquiétait, Kisame mangeait son Saumon cru, Kakuzu pensait à son argent, Hidan jurait parce qu'il n'y avait plus de gâteau au chocolat, Zetsu savourait un bras gauche et Itachi observa la scène avec intérêt. Il s'était passé quelque chose, il en était certain. Mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi.

Hinane était dans sa douche, elle avait jeté ses vêtements au sol, se délectait de l'eau chaude... elle était éreintée. Tobi l'avait complètement épuisée pendant ces six jours, et Madara en avait finit du peu de volonté qui lui restait. Elle ne voulait plus jamais faire de mission seule avec Tobi, plutôt mourir! Quand elle eu fini, elle mit un peignoir et se dirigea vers la petite étagère mise à sa disposition. Il y avait des livres, certains qu'elle avait lu, d'autre non. Elle se demandait si elle aurait l'occasion d'en acheter d'autres. N'étant resté que très peu de temps dans le repère, elle se demandait bien ce que faisait les autres pour patienter, si ils pouvaient sortir, s'ils s'entrainaient beaucoup, quels étaient leur passe temps... Et d'un coup son esprit revint sur ses anciens amis. Elle eu un énorme coup de blouse. Elle voulait les revoir, savoir si Sakura continuait la danse, si elle et Naruto continuaient à poursuivre Sasuke... Elle avait de la peine pour eux. Elle pensait réellement que c'était voué à l'échec. Sasuke voulait tuer son frère, certes, mais après, en admettant qu'il réussisse bien entendu, allait-il revenir? Bien sur que non. Ça serait trop facile. Il allait forcement se passer quelque chose allant dans l'autre sens. Et puis, même s'il voulait revenir, il était considéré comme déserteur. Et Naruto, Naruto... Kyubi. Allait-elle devoir le capturer? Que ferait-elle si elle en était contrainte...? Elle ne voulait pas le capturer, elle ne voulait pas avoir à l'affronter. Elle se posait tant de questions sans réponse...

x: Hinane? Hinane?

Hinane: Naru...

x: Hinane, est ce que ça va?

Hinane: heu, qu'est ce que... heu... Deidara?

Elle découvrit alors qu'elle était allongée parterre dans sa chambre, seulement vêtue d'un peignoir, Deidara agenouillé à côté d'elle, tentant de la réveillée. Elle avait du s'évanouir.

Deidara: oui, c'est moi ^^

Hinane: qu'est ce que... tu fais là?

Il la tenait à moitié dans ses bras.

Deidara: et bien après le déjeuné, je suis venu voir si ça allait et si tu avais faim, et je t'ai trouvé parterre...

Hinane: ah... excuse moi... j'ai du m'évanouir... je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ^^'

Deidara: j'ai vu ça ^^

Il l'aida à se relever, et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit. Hinane éclata en sanglots.

Deidara: ba? Qu'est ce que...

Hinane se contenta de se blottir contre lui. Il la pris dans ses bras. Elle se mit contre son torse, écoutant les battements du coeur du jeune blond. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'il allait à une vitesse anormalement élevée.

Hinane: est-ce que, snif, ça va? Snif.

Deidara: c'est toi qui me pose la question? Lui dit-il en souriant.

Hinane rie un peu, vite suivi d'un hoquet, et de larmes. Elle se remit dans ses bras. Deidara attrapa son menton, le leva à la hauteur de son visage, essuya ses larmes de son autre main, avant de mettre celle-ci au niveau de ses rein, la ramenant contre lui en la posant sur ses genoux, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses larmes devinrent alors silencieuses, coulant doucement le long de ses joues, ses yeux fixant Deidara d'un aire hébété. La main tenant le menton de la jeune fille remonta doucement sur sa joue, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la chevelure soyeuse quoi que encore mouillée d'Hinane.

Deidara: tu dois les oublier, Hinane. Tu ne les reverras plus, si ce n'est peut être pour les tuer.

Hinane ravala sa salive..: je ne veux pas...

Deidara: c'est ainsi. On ne peut rien y faire. Ce sont les règles de l'Akatsuki. Si tu y entres, tout espoir d'échappatoire est compromis. Tu es bannis de tous.

Hinane: pourquoi Pain m'a-t-il choisit? Je ne suis pourtant pas à la hauteur de ses attentes...

Deidara: tu te trompes sur toute la ligne! ^^ premièrement tes talents de médic'nin vont nous être plus que précieux. De plus tu as largement les capacités d'être ici. Il te faut justement apprendre à les utiliser, et à les voir à leurs juste valeur, Hinane. Tu es profondément puissante, tu dois le savoir.

Hinane ne su que répondre, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Alors elle vit que, comme elle, Deidara avait été enlevé par l'Akatsuki pour ses capacités, sauf que lui, c'était entièrement contre son gré (vision!).

Hinane: Deidara... toi aussi tu...

Deidara: chut, ne dit plus rien.

Sur ces mots il joignit ses lèvres aux siennes, joignant ainsi ses larmes aux siennes. Il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, et sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses mouvements, il se retrouva allongé sur elle, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur les reins fragiles d'Hinane qui était déjà sur une autre planète. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, son cerveau s'était encore une fois déconnecter, mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas la faute de ses pupilles... Au bout de quelques minutes, Deidara quitta les lèvres de la jeune fille, à contre coeur certes, mais pour glisser sur sa joue, atteindre son lobe d'oreille qu'il caressa de ses lèvres chaudes, puis il descendit encore pour atteindre le creux de son coup, qu'il embrassa encore, sous les frissons de la jeune fille. Sa main quitta les cheveux humides pour aller sur son épaule, faire glisser doucement le peignoir... Elle l'arrêta en chemin. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et paraissait angoissée. Deidara se stoppa tout de suite et se mit face à elle, ses cheveux blonds tombant quelque peu autour du visage d'Hinane.

Deidara: excuse moi Hinane, je n'aurais pas du te bousculer ainsi.

Hinane le regarda, et perdit son regard angoissé. Elle vit bien qu'il ne comptait pas la forcer en quoi que ce soit et que, en quelque sorte, il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention en l'ayant embrassé, pas comme Sasori...

Hinane: ne t'en fait pas c'est rien.

Deidara: je n'aurais pas du te brusquer, ni te sauter dessus ainsi...

Hinane: tu n'avais donc pas envie de m'embrasser? Dit-elle malicieusement.

Deidara: bien sur que si c'est juste que...

Hinane: tait-toi et embrasse moi alors, idiot!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: nouvelle mission et réveil difficile

Tsunade: équipe numéro 7, j'ai une... mission pour vous.

Naruto: quoi encore? un vieux truc qui sert à rien? alors que...

Tsunade: un informateur vient de nous apprendre quelque chose de crucial. Une équipe envoyé par l'Akatsuki se rendrait dans une semaine au village d'Iwa pour une mission. Vous devrez vous y rendre, tenter de savoir le pourquoi de leur visite et si possible de les capturés vivant. Mais vous pouvez les tuer bien sur. Pour cette mission j'ai également convoqué deux autres ninja: Shikamaru et Kiba.

Kakashi: aucun renseignement sur les équipiers de l'escouade Akatsuki?

Tsunade: aucun.

Sakura: mon dieu, Hinane...

Naruto: mais.. c'est... c'est... GENIAL! on va pouvoir la ramener alors? c'est vrai?

Tsunade: calme-toi un peu. On ne sait pas si elle fera partie de cette escouade. On ne sait même pas si l'on pourra récupérer des renseignements. En tout cas je suppose que vous savez déjà à quel point ils sont puissant. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appelle à vous. En revanche il est hors de question que Naruto se fasses capturé. Je vous ai remis cette mission parce que je savais que Naruto ferait des siennes s'il n'avait pas été envoyé là bas, nous prenons donc moins de risques. Cependant vous devez savoir que si Hinane fait bien partie de l'escouade, ce n'est pas une raison pour l'épargner en cas de besoin. Rappelez vous que c'est une déserteuse, et que pour faire partie de l'Akatsuki de sa volonté, elle a été inscrite dans la catégorie de criminel de rang S également. Elle sera donc sans pitié...

Naruto: c'est n'importe quoi votre histoire la vieille! vous la connaissez mal ou quoi? Je croyais que vous aviez été son maître! Comment vous pouvez dire ça d'elle? Vous devriez avoir honte!

Sur ce il sorti en claquant la porte, vite suivit de Sakura qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Kakashi demeura dans le bureau avec Sai.

Tsunade: vous... vous pouvez disposer. Je vous enverrais le reste en détails.

Sai sorti.

Kakashi: Tsunade... je sais que c'est dur pour vous aussi. C'était une élève brillante. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas sombré...

Tsunade: Nous l'avons accueilli à 13 ans. Elle était orpheline et ne savait rien de sa vie. Et elle a été rejetée de tous. Elle n'était pas heureuse Kakashi. Elle ne l'était pas! C'est à cause de nous tous si elle est partie. Si elle avait été bien à Konoha elle ne se serait jamais enfui de la sorte! Jamais! Et maintenant qui sait comment elle est traitée? qui sait si ils ne l'ont pas déjà tué? qui sait si elle n'est pas devenue un monstre, comme eux? C'est idiot je sais... mais... Kakashi... je suis si inquiète tu sais...

Il s'approcha, et elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle contenait depuis la disparition de sa disciple.

Kakashi: nous feront notre devoir de ninja quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

Pain, allongé dans son lit: Konan, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Konan, qui se reposait tranquillement sur son torse, savourant ce court moment: qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Pain: ce n'est peu être rien. Surement. Mais... je pense que j'en enverra trois pour la mission de dimanche prochain.

Konan: ah.. et qui donc?

Pain: Deidara, Hidan et Hinane.

Konan: bien. Vous comptez organiser l'entrainement d'Hinane pour demain?

Pain: certainement.

* * *

Sakura courait après Naruto dans le bâtiment principal. Il courait si vite quand il le voulait! Ses larmes coulaient d'elle même. Elle n'arrivait pas à les en empêcher. Une fois dehors, elle l'aperçu tournant déjà dans une autre rue.

Sakura: NARUTOOOOO!

Il s'arrêta, se retourna pour voir une Sakura effondrée. Il accouru et la pris dans ses bras.

Sakura: on doit... la ramener... on ne peut pas la laisser... pourquoi... Sasuke... puis elle... ils me

manquent Naruto...

Naruto: à moi aussi. Dimanche. Nous les aurons Dimanche Sakura.

Sakura: oh Naruto...

* * *

Hinane dormait paisiblement dans les bras du blond, qui la regardait, fasciné. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air plus sereine que lorsqu'elle dormait. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui tombaient quelque peu sur son doux visage blanc, ses lèvres fine étaient légèrement entrouvertes, ses cernes creusaient toujours autant son visage... et Deidara eu une drôle de sensation. Comme une impression de déjà vu. Comme si elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un d'autre... mais qui? Cela devait pourtant lui paraître évident... mais rien ne lui venait. Il la scrutait maintenant. Cherchait le détail qui l'éclairerait. Mais rien. Il finit par se lever, et quitta la pièce en prenant soin de laisser un mot (il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle le prenne mal!).

Hinane se réveilla avec difficulté. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle eu du mal à reprendre ses esprits...

oO Mon dieu! Mais je suis nue là... c'est pas normal, non... mais... c'est quoi ce papier sur l'oreiller là... Deidara? Oo

_tendre Hinane,_

_je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là à ton réveil, mais j'ai quelques petites choses à préparer. Je t'expliquerai dans la cuisine. Prend tes armes._

_ Doux baisers_

_ Deidara_

oO c'est quoi ce truc à la fin là...? _doux baisers? _on se croirait dans une série à l'eau de rose pourrie! c'est pas normal non... qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire cette nuit... et pourquoi rien ne me viens? c'est injuste! Oo

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, se coiffa en vrac, pris ses armes et couru presque jusque la cuisine. Il était aux environs de huit heures dix. Quand elle entra tout le monde était là, l'air de rien. Et ça, c'était tout sauf normal. Ah non, il manquait Zetsu. Leur présence à tous la rendit quelque peu nerveuse...

Tobi: bonjouuuuuuuur Hinane! Hinane a bien dormi?

Sasori: tu es tombée du lit ou quoi?

Hidan: moi j'ai entendu de drôles de bruits de ta chambre l'autre nuit poupée, mais je dis ça je dis rien hein... x)

Deidara: bonjour ^^'

Kisame, poisson cru dans la bouche: chalut!

Itachi:...

Hinane: heu... je... bonjour tout le monde ^^' (vient de se rendre compte qu'elle est encore essoufflée d'avoir couru ainsi, et qu'elle a quelques mèches de traviole...)

Konan: bonjour :)

Sasori: qu'est ce que tu entendais par là Hidan..?

Hidan: oh ba j'...

Pain: à 9h précises dans le jardin, Hinane.

Hinane: d'a... d'a... d'accord, entendu.

Deidara: assis toi je t'en pris ^^'

Hinane ne pu se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux, elle avait peur d'avoir un vision... elle s'assit donc, mais ne pris pas la chaise à côté de Deidara mais celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle... entre Hidan et Sasori.

oO je suis vraiment trop co*ne, ma timidité me tueras... Oo

Elle prit les céréales devant elle, et ne voulant croiser le regard de personne, se concentra sur son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle reposa le jus d'orange, elle remarqua qu'elle était assise en face d' Itachi, et celui-ci semblait bien se demander ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Hinane, qui lisait de plus en plus facilement dans la tête de ses voisins. Elle lui adressa un regard fatigué, il eu un micro sourire. Pourquoi elle avait le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, et personne d'autre?

Hidan posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Hinane.

Hinane, sans lui adresser un regard, la voix pleine de haine: vire tes sales pattes d'ici...!

Hidan: pourtant celles d'un de ces pecnots n'avait pas l'air de te déranger!

Sasori: elle aurait vraiment passé la nuit avec l'un d'entre nous alors..?

Hinane, déjà au bord de la crise de nerf.. : je vais pas me répéter deux fois...

Hidan: waah j'ai peur *o* (attend qu'elle le frappe :3)

Hinane, prise d'une rage qui venait certainement de sa nervosité depuis son éveil, prit son bol encore pleins de céréales choc**** et de lait et lui balança dans les dents, puis lui fracassa son verre sur le crâne. Surpris par cette attaque vitaminée, Hidan demeura sans bougé, juste le temps pour elle de sortir en claquant la porte.

Kisame: elle a mangé un poteau électrique ce matin ou quoi..?

Hidan: la vache elle y est pas allée de main morte la poupée!

sasori: elle nous cache quelque chose...

Tobi: vous trouvez pas qu'Hinane est jolie en colère..? ^^

coup sur la tête de la part de Deidara.

Deidara: j'aimerais comprendre... o.O

Itachi se leva, suivit de l'homme saumon. Sasori demeura assis à réfléchir... Hidan partit prendre une douche, tout le monde déserta la cuisine... et deidara se rendit dans la chambre d'Hinane, après multes hésitations.

Hinane n'avait qu'une dizaine de minutes pour s'arranger un peu. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se recoiffer, ayant toujours une nouvelle mèche à remettre en place... et elle n'avait rien manger. Mauvais idée. Elle se demandait ce qui l'attendait à 9h. Deidara n'avait pas eu le temps de le lui expliquer. Mais elle pensait à tellement de choses en même temps que ses mains en tremblaient.. elle se tourna vers son lit pour remettre les couvertures en place, et trouva son peignoir. Elle revit alors le début de la scène... ils s'étaient embrassés! Et il avait essayé de retirer son peignoir une première fois... pourquoi une première fois? que c'était-il passé ensuite? Elle ne se souvenait plus que de ses propres paroles « alors embrasse moi, idiot! » ainsi que de ses lèvres chaudes... ses mains qui glissaient le long de son corps... il aurait enlevé son peignoir finalement? Ah, sa mémoire ne lui ramenait que des brides... pourquoi tout était si flou?

Toc toc toc.

Hinane:... (en pleine réflexion)

Deidara entrouve la porte: Hinane..?

il la voit de dos, s'approche, ses yeux semblent fixer le vide... non le peignoir parterre. Elle regretterait? il pose sa main sur son épaule, Hinane saute littéralement... elle croise alors le regard de Deidara... et se souvient de tout.

* * *

Et voilà! avec tant de retard ^^

j'aurais aimé le poster tout de suite mais je ne sais pourquoi mon ordi refuse de se connecter sur le réseau, mais qu'importe, je vais continuer à écrire en attendant que ça revienne x

j'ai essayé de remettre les choses en places pour un nouveau chapitre annonciateur de nombreux rebondissement :D

bonne année à tous mes lecteurs ^^

Tobi: pleins de groooos bisous bien baveuuuuux! :D

auteur sadique: je vous souhaite une exellente, ou du moins agréable, santé, pleins de bonheur, d'amour et d'argent(de la part de l'autre xD) à tous! ^^ sauf à Tobi ^^


End file.
